dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan
Warning: Spoilers up to Revelations and Revivifications Leviathan is a vast pirate city in the Celestine Sea, made up of thousands of shipwrecks all connected together to create a floating island. Episodes * Leviathan Rock City * Pirate Brawl * The Friendship Section * The Row and the Ruction * Revelations and Revivifications Locations The Gold Gardens Garthy O'Brien's pleasure house on Leviathan. The Bad kids travel to the Gold Gardens looking for information from Garthy, and then stay the night in one of it's suites. After a night filled with alcohol, snuff powder and dragon spice, Fig, Gorgug, Tracker, Kristen and Riz all got tattoos, Fabian snuck off by himself, and Sandra Lynn slept with Garthy despite her agreement with Jawbone to be monogamous. Worried about her, Fig, and then later Riz, tried to investigate while Kristen distracted the guards with a ribbon dancer. Compass Points Library Ayda Aguefort's Library, where Adaine goes to learn the pirate version of a Sending spell, Fig researches cursed gems, and Gorgug discovers an enormous secret section full of books on friendship that Ayda created when she was lonely. Ayda has dedicated several lifetimes to building and running the library, but now intends to shrink it down piece by piece to a portable size and take it away from Leviathan, so she can continue to travel with her friends The Row and the Ruction The place where political decisions are made in Leviathan. The Row is on the ground floor, a raging fist fight that has lasted for hundreds of years where weapons and magic, while not specifically banned, are discouraged as everyone will gang up and try to kill you if you use them. The Ruction is a web of boards and rigging suspended above the Row where weapons and magic can be used. If a person can climb through the Row into the Ruction and hold it, they can make political decisions that affect the city. The Row and the Ruction is the location of the final battle with Captain James Whitclaw, in which Adaine was captured by her father and the Court of Stars and taken to Fallinel. Characters Jamina Joy Warforged Bosun of Leviathan, covers maintenance and structure and is one of the few things in the city that actually works like it's supposed to Cult Of Old Bill Cult of warlocks who get their spells from Bill Seacaster, who charges them gold instead of demanding a soul, in what appears to be a kind of pyramid scheme. Alistair explains that it costs him 25 gold pieces to lease a cantrip for one month and 100gp for 5, and spells cost 50gp per spell level. * Alistair Ash - Young tielfing street urchin * Chungledown Bim - Snaggle-toothed gnome with a beard made of 6 moustaches * Old Young Benjamin - Bandarlog son of Old Benjamin, older than Young Benjamin. * Creaky McBarrel - Parrot Aarakocra Garthy O'Brien Half-Orc Aasimar, proprietor of the Gold Gardens. Garthy protected the Bad Kids from James Whitclaw, gave them information on the crown of the nightmare king and told them that Adaines mother had been seen taking it to Arborly. Some of the letters in their name can be rearranged to spell "Night Yorb". Coincidence? Almost definitely. Captain James Whitclaw Mindflayer and captain of the Crimson Claw, scorned rival to Bill Seacaster. Whitclaw and his crew attacked Fabian and Bill Seacaster's Warlocks, killing almost all of them, as part of his attempt to make himself the new King of Leviathan. He was defeated by the Bad Kids in The Row and the Ruction. Ayda Aguefort Ayda is the Half-Phoenix daughter of Arthur Aguefort, who runs the Compass Points Library on Leviathan. She is a powerful Divination wizard and studies the stars to track the movements of the city. She has dedicated several lifetimes to the library and is currently in her fourth incarnation, having raised herself with notes left from previous versions. When travelling away from Leviathan with the Bad Kids, she became good friends with Adaine and began a romantic relationship with Fig, so returned to the Compass Points with the intent to shrink it so that she could take it with her to be with her friends Rawlins Very old Pirate Wizard who works the front desk at the Compass Points Library. If his book of pirate spells is removed, he is reduced to a pile of bones. Fig disguised herself as Rawlins in order to steal a book from the library, and gave him a reputation for being an extremely fast man.